


School Project

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: HOW AM I WRITING THIS MUCH IN SUCH A SHORT TIME?, I wrote this in an hour, M/M, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk had a school project, and had to interview some monsters.</p><p>At least, that's what some think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Project

**Author's Note:**

> I am confusing myself.

_ “I’m doing a school project, so could you answer some questions?” _

Frisk was walking around Snowdin and asking people questions about their family. Each person got similar questions, but about different people. They wrote down all of the responses and decided that they would just choose the best out of all of them to be put in the project.

Their project was to make a slideshow, either with or without videos added by the students, and present it to the class. Most of the people had fairly good things to say about the others, but there was one person that they never asked anyone about until their last person.

This person was Sans. 

They asked questions about everyone but him, as they wanted to ask one person about only him specifically. No one got suspicious as to why there weren’t asking questions about Sans, and Frisk was okay with that. That was a good thing, as they wouldn’t have to explain themselves. After they got a good amount of responses, they sat on a large rock and began to filter their choices. When they were down to one response for every question, they walked into Grillby’s.

It wasn’t packed, but it was crowded. Frisk walked through the bar and to the front, where they took a seat and put down their notepad. “What might you be doing here, Frisk? I thought that you were working on a school project,” Grillby signed.

“That’s why I’m here,” they signed in response. “I want to ask you some questions.”

“About what?”

“My family, specifically Sans.” The bartender seemed to get just a bit flustered when Sans was mentioned, so Frisk wrote that down.

“Alright.” He leaned on the bar. “Let’s get this started.”

“When did you meet Sans?”

He sat and pondered for a second. “I met him when he and his brother showed up. They just kind of appeared in Snowdin.” They wrote that down, word for word, as they asked their next question.

“How did you get to know Sans?”

“Well, his brother got lost while Sans was at work. He was just working odd jobs to get by at that point, not working as a sentry. He had his brother’s phone number memorized and I ended up having to call him.” Grillby shook his head lightly and chuckled. “Sans wasn’t as tired as he is now back then.” He paused for a second. “He used to be full of more than bad jokes. He came here pretty often and we just joked around. He didn’t drink then, he always said it was ‘for Papyrus’ sake’. He didn’t want Papyrus to be around that.”

“What is the best memory that you have with him?”

“Now that’s a hard question. We’ve had some really good memories together. If I had to choose just one, it would be Sans’ 23rd birthday party.”

“Why that memory?”

“Well, he finally had his first drink. It was just some wine, but that’s besides the point. Papyrus was able to talk him into wearing a suit, and it was pretty funny to see that he just was  _ not _ having it. He really did hate that thing.” He sighed and looked down at the bar. “I don’t think that he remembers much of that night, it all kind of just passed in a blur. It was pretty fun. We were all here, and Toriel talked Sans into letting Papyrus stay that night in the Ruins with her. That started his love for puzzles, and everyone knows it. We all had a lot of fun.” He got even more flustered, and Frisk noted that as well.

He started to speak fast, as if he was trying to hide something. “We all had a lot of fun, but some things just got a bit out of hand. The place was  _ trashed _ . Sans and I stayed to clean up, and we ended up kissing at one point.” He grabbed a dirty glass as he tried to avert his eyes from Frisk. He picked up his cleaning cloth and began to clean the glass as Frisk just stared at him in surprise. 

“You guys kissed?”

“At multiple points, but the first few were just little pecks. Some by me, and some by him. We actually  _ kissed  _ during the cleanup when no one was here.”

“Why was I never told about this?”

“As I said, he probably doesn’t really remember that night.”

“He remembers the entire night. I heard him talking about it. He has the memory of an elephant.” Frisk admitted that as they began to doodle on the margin of the page. “Did the two of you ever date?”

“We attempted it once or twice, but it kind of fell out. Sans kept being secretive about things in his past, which he eventually explained to me after he had a night terror.”

“Would you want to try again?”

“That would be nice. He’s a good guy, and his puns can bring a smile to anyone’s face. He needs someone like that in his life at this point.”

“Would you ever try to start over again?”

“Probably not, Frisk. He’s still trying to come to terms with himself. He was doubting his sexuality and romantic orientation for a while, and I don’t really know how that turned out.”

“Well, that’s all I needed.” They hopped down from their stool and grabbed their notebook.

“Frisk,” Grillby sighed. “Tell Sans that if he wanted to, we could start over."

“Got it, Grillbz.” They smiled before rushing out of the bar and into the cold. They ran all the way to Sans and Papyrus’ house and practically broke the door down. “Sans,” they yelled and he ran down the stairs. 

“Who’s hurt,” he yelled. He then saw Frisk and walked down the remaining stairs. “Hey kid, did you get the things that you needed for that project.” They nodded and rushed into the kitchen.

“I also have something to tell you, Sans.” They paused and took a deep breath. “You remember your 23rd birthday, correct?”

Sans looked confused and spoke slowly. “Why are you wondering?”

“Just do you or do you not?”

“Sort of.” He chuckled. “I remember everything until the end of the party, and everyone left. I know that something happened between Grillby and I, but that’s a story for another day.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that you kissed him?” Sans choked up for a second and blushed.

“W-Who told you that?”

“Grillby did! I was interviewing him and we kind of just wandered to that subject.” Frisk grabbed an orange off of the counter and peeled it. “Also, he told me to tell you something.”

“And what’s that?”

“He said that he’s willing to try again if you are.” They then began to walk out of the room. They got to the stairs before he realized what Frisk was talking about.

“Really? He told you that?” They nodded and Sans smiled wider than Frisk had ever seen. “If you’ll excuse me, I have a phone call to make.” He walked into the kitchen as Frisk ran up to their room.

It’s a good thing that they both fell for the ‘school project’ trick.


End file.
